


Tornado Alley

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Fucking, baby dweet snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwight has been a victim for far too long. His first target for revenge is his latest sexual assailant, Kazan Yamaoka.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tornado Alley

**Author's Note:**

> first person, Dwight POV

Danny Johnson.

Freddy Krueger.

Frank Morrison.

Caleb Quinn.

David King.

Evan MacMillan.

Jeffrey Hawk.

And Kazan Yamaoka.

A list I’ve memorized well. I’ve gone over it in my head a hundred times. After all, how could I forget? Even went through the effort of digging through the realms, picking people’s brains, even asking them directly, just so I could put names to faces. Or, well, names to masks, in some cases. What do they all have in common? Besides a real bad attitude and a face only a mother could love, they’ve all had their way with me. Non-consentually. Sexual assault. Rape. Whatever you wanna call it. You don’t forget shit like that.

I didn’t know which one I wanted to start with. Couldn’t decide for the longest time. Felt pretty worthless trying to imagine myself being able to take down a guy twice my weight. Meg calls me Chicken Legs for a reason. Desk jobs are my style, not butting heads out in the streets or whatever. That’s what gave me the idea; desk jobs, jobs, bosses, memories. I’ve done it before. It shouldn’t be hard.

Biting down on my lip, I step forward and the fog around me fades. Dead grass beneath my sneakers. The Yamaoka Estate is as haunting as ever. Everything feels dry and dead here. Nothing the Entity makes feels real, not genuinely. A crow with beady red eyes turns its head to stare at me. Does the Entity mind me doing this? Maybe it finds this funny. Maybe my emotions feed it, emotions of rage and hope. Not a good kind of hope. Far from it. The mere thought of what I’m doing makes my stomach lurch and twist. But I can’t deny that it’s making me excited. Nervous and excited aren’t very different, after all, and are often two sides of the same coin. My heart’s racing in my chest. I shouldn’t be like this, but I am. I’m not a monster. Just a human who makes bad choices.

The floorboards creak beneath my feet and then I hear him. His boots slam against the floor, rapidly approach me. I’m barely in front of the door before Kazan appears before me, the cold steel of his blade digging into my throat. My lungs seize, the musty air freezing around me. The edge cuts into my skin just enough to draw a bit of blood. He presses it forward a little to test me. My arms are up high above my head, a bottle of sake dangling from my fingers, and Kazan is cocking his head.

“You should be dead already.” He growls. I’ve caught him in a good mood, it seems. He’s one of the less monstrous killers, ironically, but his unpredictable bouts of rage make it impossible to get near without a pole up your ass. “Where did you get that?” The horns on his mask tip to the side, pointing towards the bottle in my hands. 

“I-it’s for you.” I cringe at my stutter. So cliche. Never could get rid of it, though. It’s part of my charm, really. Sorta. “I brought it for you. A peace offering.”

Kazan huffs for a second, the gears audibly turning in his head. The icy blade slips away, though it makes a deafening howl as it rushes through the air. The sword flicks to the side. A drop of my blood hits the wall, stark red against the white paper. I swallow hard and remind myself why I chose him first. Though arguably not the most deadly, the Oni is certainly the most aggressive. Dominant. Powerful. My toes curl just thinking about what this beast did to me. Phantom pains shoot through my ribs, my guts, my muscles. Everything. My hands are shivering, but I keep myself from fidgeting. This is a test. I need to know I can do this. If I face the deepest dark first, everyone else will be easy to deal with. 

Take the plunge.

“Pathetic. You’ve come crawling for mercy.” Kazan snarls. His muscles tense up and bulge out, a sign of the rage building inside of him, but rage turns to amusement when I take a deep breath and bend my back forward in a proper bow. I cringe a little as I do it, too. Nea called me a weeb after I finished talking to Yui about this shit, but the fact that I’m not dead yet proves that it’s worth the embarrassment. I can’t pretend to understand how all this language shit works in the Entity’s world, maybe some weird auto-translator shit like some sci-fi video game, but body language is universal.

After Kazan finishes chuckling to himself, his tone returns to the same disdain as before. “That is the very first time I’ve seen any of you maggots even try to give me the respect I deserve.” He sheathes his blade and sighs. “Very well. I shall entertain you briefly, but rest assured, I will not hesitate to rip your limbs from your body if you even so much as look at me wrong.”

He turns on his heel and stomps off down the hall of the estate. I straighten my spine and take a gulp of air in. Getting closer. Just can’t fuck this up before he takes a drink. Quietly, I follow behind Kazan as he makes his way to some kind of reception room. The holes in the walls strike me. Must be from his little temper tantrums. I can’t help but imagine those holes being shot through me. I swear to God, with arms that big, the Oni could punch straight through my head with a flick of the wrist.

Kazan sits down on a large cushion at the head of a low table. He sits formally, rigid and stiff, and gestures to a seat almost on the other end of the table. I oblige, dropping down to a squat, and he laughs again. “How strange. It’s been eons since I’ve entertained a guest. Keep it up and maybe I won’t kill you just yet.”

I’m not sure of the fine points of ancient Japanese etiquette, so I swallow hard and pray to the Entity that I’m making the right guesses. Gingerly, I set the bottle of sake down and pour some of it into a small wooden cup I brought. Far from fancy and clean, since I found it in a dumpster, but he doesn’t need to know that. Just like how he doesn’t need to know what kind of drink this really is. My hands shake as I carry the small cup over to him. I set it before him and sink away quickly, afraid of even being near him. He eyes me with that creepy mask for a second before tipping it up and bringing the cup to his scarred lips.

He gulps it down quickly, the burning liquid sliding down his throat with practiced ease. Once he finishes drinking it, he slams the cup down and lets out a hearty sigh. I can’t help but grin, and thankfully, he doesn’t seem to notice my uncontrollable giddiness. Fuck, this is it. My heart’s racing. This is it. All I gotta do is keep him from killing me for twenty minutes and this plan will be perfect. 

I do everything as he says after that, the perfect servant. Whatever he wants. Cleaning up, preparing something, even rubbing his nasty ass feet. I almost threw up in my mouth. He’s clearly getting off on watching me squirm. Every time he yells at me for not following etiquette, I writhe under my skin, and then he laughs his ass off. I can feel the contempt boiling up in me. He obviously has no intent of letting me go after this. He’s just seeing how long he can make me act like a fool for him before I snap and try to run away. Joke’s on him, though.

I don’t have a watch, but my guess is that the drugs started kicking in about an hour after he guzzled the bottle of sake down. He’s a big guy, after all, so that’s to be expected. I’m scrubbing the floor when I notice how sluggish he’s getting. He’s been hounding me ever since I got here, screaming at every little thing, but now his posture’s drooping and his words are slurring. It’s when he leans against the wall with his hand to his face that I throw my towel to the side and make my move.

“What the hell…?” Kazan mutters to himself. He looks up from the floor and squints at my face. I smile in return. “You…” He seems close to figuring out what’s going on, but he can’t quite articulate it before I distract him with a touch to his bare chest. His dick immediately responds. Men are disgusting. Me included, of course. I bite down on my tongue. He doesn’t move at all when I reach down and grab hold of his meat. His mask is already off, having taken it off back when he told me to fucking clean his teeth, and I revel in the way his eyelids are fluttering. Can’t hold it together. His weight goes slack under my hands. I can’t hold him up, obviously, not with my wimpy baby arms, so he slides down the wall and hits the floor with a loud thump. 

I stand over him with twitching muscles. His head is swaying side to side, desperately trying to shake the dizziness, but it’s only gonna get worse. At least for a while. I bite down on my lip as his head slumps. There’s no telling how long the drugs are gonna keep him doing, seeing as he’s a fucking giant. It’s impossible to decide where to begin, though. There’s… so much of him. A rippling wall of heavy and unmoving muscle. I lift his arm by the wrist, which is already a bit of a challenge, and let it fall down with a thump. His eyes dart in my direction, animosity leaking out from his gaze, but all he can do is groggily moan.

My body moves faster than my mind. There’s no way I’m gonna get this heavy fuck to move around, so I step into his lap and grab hold of his thick head. His actual head. He’s tall enough that even slumped down, his mouth comes up to my belly, so I perch on his tree-trunk legs and dip my thumb in between his lips. Dry, scarred. A shiver runs down my spine when the heat of his breath hits me. Slowly, I pry open his mouth far enough so that his gnarled tongue lolls out. A grumble of protest rises out of him, but it only makes me more eager to get started. The warmth is already building. A slick of precum soaks my underwear, as pathetic as that sounds.

I undo my belt. His gaze shifts away. Smart choice. My erection eagerly springs out, perhaps more desperately than I’d like to admit. My fingers slip deeper into his mouth, hot and wet, and wrap around the girth of his tongue. With a yank, I pull it towards me so that it’s taut. My cock shifts forward parallel to it. Can’t help but chuckle. Almost the same damn size. I let the muscle slip away from my hand, but all it does is flop against his chin. Thick lines of drool begin to form, and subsequently, a maddened red hue colors his skin. If he could, he would kill me right now. But he can’t. I hold the power for once. 

Without much ceremony, I shove the length of my cock into the warm confines of his mouth. His demon-sized maw is far from tight and the bristly texture of his flesh drives my body wild already. A slick of blood stains my teeth due to biting down too hard. Hardly even notice the sting of pain as I push deeper inside him. I don’t notice any physical sensation, actually. The rush is enough. My heart’s aching in my chest. Fuck, this is amazing. The catharsis itself is nut-worthy, but no, I stop myself, hold my hips still. I could cum in his throat right here and now if I wanted to, but I don’t.

He needs to really feel it. Something he’ll remember.

My hands are on his neck, not choking but holding. It’s like a fucking tree trunk, God damn. I curl my fingernails into the long white strands of hair. I could yank it out, toss him around, make him hurl. No, not that. Too baby hour. Kinda lame. I press my bloody tongue against the back of my teeth and let out a sigh as the head of my cock presses into the back of his throat. Fuck, I have to go all the way to the shaft just to graze it. Big dude, big mouth, big cock. I grin a little as I reach a hand down and take a squeeze at his junk. Heavy balls, thick cock. Not erect. No reason he would be. I don’t think I ever wanna see his full girth again, anyway, so whatever.

My fingers slide back up his body, noting all the knotted muscles on the way up, until my hands cup his face. One hell of an ugly mug. “Fucking pig.” I snarl, an unexpected rush of rage flooding into my bloodstream. “You really don’t know how ugly you really are, huh?” My fingernails dig into his skin. Then they dig into his nostrils, yanking his face up by the nose. A gruff chuckle escapes me. “Open wide, you hog. I don’t want any teeth marks.”

The heat falls from my face. That’s what David said to me. Whatever. Fuck it, it works here, so I’m gonna use it. To drown the feelings, I plunge my cock deep into the Oni’s throat again and relish in how his body gags and shakes around me. Even his limbs twitch under my weight. I know he’s still conscious. Maybe he won’t look at me, maybe he won’t react to a thing I do, but he’s a witness to all of this. 

And then his fist curls around my wrist. My heart explodes in my throat. That’s not supposed to happen. I pull out from the Oni’s mouth, my hands shooting to pry off his claws. Lines of blood drip down my arm from where his nails are digging in. Fuck, his body processed those drugs real quick. Or maybe this is one of the Entity’s sick jokes. 

Luckily, he’s still too groggy to use his full strength. I manage to wrestle my flesh away from him, and in the momentary daze I put him in, I fall back and scramble away. His body lurches forward to chase after me, his eyes burning with a vicious flame, but he stumbles and can’t close the distance. I jump up to my feet and shove my dick back into my pants before catching my breath. He shifts again, trying to get back up on his feet. Monstrous growls erupt from the demon’s throat. Gotta jet, dude. I flash him a facetious smile, one I make sure he sees, and bolt out the way I came. The dead grass crunches under my shoes, a sound barely audible over the clamoring coming from back within the estate. The Oni’s certainly doing his best to keep chase, though from the sound of it, he’s knocking everything down in the process, including the damn walls.

The cool fog is caressing my face. I’m almost at the threshold of the realm when I fall backwards, my head splintering against a rock as my body folds. The world spins for a second as I try to get my bearings, but there’s no moment of peace, as the Oni quickly grabs me off the ground and throws me over his shoulder. The next minute is a haze, and I only come to when I slam against a wall. His hand’s on my throat. My back’s pressed up against the wooden wall. 

He grins before his free hand reaches down and grabs hold of his prominent bulge. He tugs down on his garments under his pubic hair shows and his cock is forming a tent in his cloth underwear. The blood in my mouth makes it hard to breath, but I can already feel myself hyperventilating. The smell of rot, of death, clogs my nose. I can’t tell if it’s just a memory or if he really smells like that, but I have little time to dwell on it before he yanks out the full length of his cock and presses it up against my face. A long slick of precum streaks across my cheek before he roughly shoves the head of it in between my lips. He is nowhere near as slow and gentle as I was. Even the tip of his cock is almost too much for my mouth, and yet, he thrusts hard like he doesn’t even notice. The sweaty mass of his erection stretches my jaw, stabs at the back of my throat, strains my skin. With each thrust, I can feel his sagging ballsack hit me in the chin.

Then he starts getting faster, harder. He lets out low growls every now and then, and by the time he’s full on moaning, the force of the thrusting is causing my throat to tear and my head to bang against the wall. Each hit exasperates my dizziness. Can’t even think anymore. The sensation of his cock impaling my windpipe is the only thing I can make out anymore. Searing pain, stinging, burning. His hand’s in my hair, long nails entangling in the strands. With the full force of his huge arm, he shoves my head back and forth, back and forth. Breathing is a distant memory. Then my head hits the wall hard and everything goes black.

Everything moves so fast and yet so slow from there. One moment, I feel the tearing of my flesh. Steady and insufferable. My throat becoming pulp. My brain becoming mush. The next moment, I feel the gush of cum, the hot fluid pumping into my guts. His fists are digging into me so hard that he’s ripping off skin and flesh. Tearing me apart.

Then, in my last moment of consciousness, I hear him laugh. A deep, hearty laugh of a proud man.

I guess I deserved that.


End file.
